


impress the girl

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ethan makes a fool of himself in front of his crush.
Relationships: Hibiki | Ethan/Kotone | Lyra
Series: Peecember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 9





	impress the girl

It would be way too embarrassing to ask her to stop just so that he can run off behind a tree. Ethan is sure of that, and even though he knows it would be a lot more embarrassing if he were not able to make it, he doubts that is going to come to that. He is going to be just fine, as long as they make it to the next town before too long. It is not often that he runs into Lyra on the road, and even less often that they are going to the same place, and are able to travel together, and he really does not want to ruin it by embarrassing himself like that.

Ethan is used to being on the road, and used to not having bathrooms readily available, and it’s not like peeing outside is that big of a deal to him. It is only an issue because Lyra is at his side, and he wants to look good in front of his neighbor and long time crush, and he worries that she might think it’s gross for him to do something like that while the two of them are walking together.

He has been on the road for hours now, and was just thinking about stopping to take care of that growing need when he had run into her. For a little while, he was able to forget about it, but now that they have been walking for even longer, it is really hard for him to push it out of his mind, the need becoming that much more persistent, as his bladder decides to protest every little step that he takes.

But Ethan is going to be just fine, and he knows that. It may _feel_ bad, but he is just overly aware of it right now. If he had something to distract him, he would probably not notice it at all, and it would not be a big deal for him. And before long, they are going to be at a Pokemon Center, where it will not be weird for him to dash to the bathroom, and maybe then Lyra might want to spend even more time with him, and they might be able to go out for a bit, and he might be able to count it as a date, or maybe even actually get up the nerve to ask her on a date…

If only thinking about that sort of thing could help distract him from the pressure in his bladder. Even talking to her does not do much to offer a distraction anymore, though, and he wishes that there were something else to distract him, because he is certain things would not be as bad, if he just had some way to keep himself from thinking about how he feels like he might leak with every step, like he is really pushing his limits here.

Negative thinking like that only makes it worse, and he knows that, but…gritting his teeth, he tries to push those thoughts away. It may still be a while yet, but he knows that he is going to make it, that there is no way he’s not going to make it. He isn’t a kid anymore, after all, and Lyra is right here next to him. Ethan would never embarrass himself that much in front of her, and if he’s going to look good in front of her, then he needs to make sure that she never even guesses at the fact that he has to pee.

“Ethan, you seem out of it,” she says, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Is something wrong?”

“Huh? Not at all, why would you say that?” he asks, giving a laugh that probably sounds forced to her. She doesn’t look convinced, and when she is looking at him so intently, it’s really hard to keep a smile on his face, to keep his legs from trembling as he resists the urge to squeeze his thighs together. He really, _really_ needs to find a bathroom soon, but there isn’t one around and they still have a ways to go, and Lyra is starting to figure him out.

“You just seem like something is bothering you. If you need to stop for a little while, we don’t have to keep going right away,” she suggests, but that is the worst idea right now. He doesn’t need to delay this anymore, and he is quick to protest.

“No! I mean, um…I’m good to keep going, so…” But Lyra stops then, and he has to force himself not to take off running without her, so desperate that he can hardly think straight.

“There’s definitely something up, Ethan. You can’t hide that from me,” she replies, giving him a long stare. He can’t hold still for long, not even under her gaze, not without losing control, and it isn’t long before he is squirming, just a little bit, hopefully subtly.

“I’m…really fine…”

“Ethan, do you need to pee?” she asks, barely sounding like she believes it even as she says it. And why would she believe it? He realizes how stupid he must look, fighting against it even though he is about to wet himself, and even though they are in an area with plenty of cover, if only he could make his excuses for himself.

“I…I just…I’m fine,” he lies, his knees buckling a bit as he feels a leak escape, soaking into his shorts. He is so far from fine right now. “It won’t be much longer now, so I…”

“Come on, you don’t have to wait till we get to the Pokemon Center,” she argues, and at this point, he knows that he isn’t going to make it that far anyway. And as much as he wanted to avoid this, the fact that she is able to figure him out so easily means that he has already lost out when it comes to looking cool in front of her. Now, he just needs to do whatever is necessary to not ruin things further by pissing himself in front of Lyra.

Except he can’t move. Ethan tries to take one single step forward, and his control slips so much that he has to go still again, legs tight together, as he tries to cut off the flow, losing a leak so powerful that it might show on his shorts, if they were a lighter color. If Lyra were to look closely, she would be able to tell that he is already losing it, and his eyes widen in terror.

“What is it?” she asks, but he doesn’t answer. What is he going to do? He can’t be at the end already, not when he was so close…not when he’s right in front of her. But he can’t move, and when he tries again, he looks down in horror, because this time, the leak that escapes is strong enough that it makes it past his shorts, and Lyra follows his gaze, to see it run down his leg.

“Ethan…?”

“Please don’t look at me,” he mumbles, just before he loses control completely. Lyra hesitates for a moment before turning around completely, but that doesn’t make that much of a difference. She saw enough, and she can hear it hissing out of him, and she _knows_ , and everything is ruined now. Gone are his chances of getting a date with her today, or any day. Gone are his chances of having her look at him as anything other than the same little kid he was when they first met.

“Sorry,” he says, once his exhausted bladder is finally empty, once his shorts are completely soaked through. “You can just go on without me, I think I’m just gonna…just gonna set up camp out here so I can get all of this…” He realizes that his voice is breaking because he is trying not to cry; Lyra realizes this at about the same time, and turns back around without hesitation, and pulls him right up against her in a hug.

“Then I’m going to stay with you. Don’t be stupid, Ethan,” she says, and he can’t even think to protest as she hugs him tight. “You shouldn’t push yourself just for me.”

“But I just didn’t want you to…”

“You shouldn’t worry about things like that. I’m going to stay right here with you, so you can hurry up and get ready to get going again. Otherwise, we’re not gonna have any time for our date,” she replies, pulling back to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Ethan is so stunned that it takes him a while to even understand what it is that she is saying.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
